


Mycroft/Molly one shot

by acemindpalace



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mycroft has a crush on Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemindpalace/pseuds/acemindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>william-sheza-scott-holmes requested a Molly/Mycroft fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft/Molly one shot

Molly Hooper was perhaps the most beautiful and endearing thing he’d ever laid eyes upon. There was something about her that made his mouth run dry and his heart beat faster than he thought humanely possible.

Mycroft was barely capable of holding a conversation with a woman, but Molly? It was impossible. All words left him and his mind was strangely void of any thoughts.

This is ridiculous, he thought to himself as he watched her move around the morgue. I am a grown man. I should not be feeling like this, and especially not towards someone so young…and so innocent.

Innocent; a perfect one word description of Molly. Perhaps that’s what was so attractive about her. She seemed completely unaware of the cat calls aimed in her direction by some of her colleagues, and she certainly didn’t realise what her swaying hips were doing to him.

He cleared his throat softly, making her aware of his presence for the first time since he’d stepped into the room. She jumped and whipped her head around, her eyes wide and doe like. When she realised it was him, she seemed to tense up. His heart ached. She was scared of him, clearly. Well, he always did have a menacing way about him.

“M-Mycroft?” She stammered.

It’s adorable when she slips on her words.

He blinked. Had he really just called her adorable? He moved his cool blue eyes up to greet her. He hoped that he was giving off a non-threatening appearance. He did not want to frighten her any further than he had. Molly was looking to the side of him, as though expecting a certain detective to be behind his visit.

“He’s not here.” Mycroft said, his voice like soft velvet. He awkwardly twirled his umbrella in his hand, trying to ignore the hot heat spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh?”

She seemed almost disappointed that Sherlock wasn’t with him. Mycroft’s heart dipped low in his chest. Miss Hooper was still not over her infuriating crush with his brother. This meant two things; she would certainly not want to go out on a date with him, and she was completely off limits.

She’s completely off limits anyway, you silly old fool. You are old and broken, she is young and full on life. Who are you trying to kid?

“I…” His voice sounded odd, distant and fragile. “It doesn’t matter.” He quickly turned on his heel and fled.

Molly blinked as she watched Mycroft leave in a flash of expensive suit and umbrella. She sighed. “Well…that was odd.”

“Was it?” A deep voice echoed out from one of the corners of the room.

Molly shrieked as Sherlock’s shadowed form made an appearance. “What the hell is wrong with you Holmes brothers? Are you both trying to kill me?”

Sherlock’s lips twitched in amusement. “Maybe.”

Mollly rolled her eyes and sighed. “What was with your brother just now?”

Sherlock, as blunt as ever, said. “He was going to ask you on a date. I do believe my brother rather likes you.”

Molly flushed a startling red. “What…what? What?”

It was Sherlock’s turn to roll his eyes now. “Don’t be an idiot, Molly. You have ears. I also know you have eyes. What did you see when my brother was here?”

“He was…blushing?”

Sherlock nodded and his smirking lips pulled back to show a cheeky grin. “Like I said, my brother likes you a lot.”

Molly looked perplexed, biting her lower lip in thought. “What do I do? I…” She looked at Sherlock, her eyes swirling with confusion.

“Molly,” Sherlock reached out to Molly and squeezed her arm gently. “I just want you to be happy. You couldn’t find your happiness with me. I am not your fairy tale ending nor will I ever be. Perhaps you will find happiness with my brother, perhaps not, but let me tell you that my brother would look after you. He would adore you and treasure you in ways that I am not capable of.”

“But what about you?” She whispered. “You’re lonely.”

“I’m always lonely, Molly. Please, go, before my brother shrinks back inside of his anti-sentiment shell.”

Molly swallowed thickly. The tension between her and Sherlock was thick, and she quickly fled from the room. She couldn’t stand the look of pain upon the detectives face.

When she exited the hospital she found Mycroft puffing on a cigarette. She frowned, her worry now stretching out to the elder Holmes. “ You don’t smoke.”

“I also don’t make a fool of myself around beautiful women but I made a pretty decent job of that today.”

She felt a small and awkward smile break forth, and whilst she was still feeling brave, she placed a small kiss upon his cheek. “I don’t think you’re a fool.”

Mycroft blinked. “Dinner then.”

Molly nodded, though a tad nervous. “Pick me up at seven.”


End file.
